1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label assembly and, more particularly, to a resealable label having an overlaminated leaflet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many products are sold with various informational leaflets relating to warranties, operational instructions, label requirements, or other matters. The informational literature is often loosely received within a carton or other packaging along with the particular product. Although this approach may be sufficient in certain instances, it does involve a risk that the information will become separated from the product before being purchased by the ultimate consumer. Moreover, this method has no applicability to the many products which are frequently displayed or sold without an additional carton or box.
In the past, folded leaflet labels have been provided as printed, multipage leaflets adhered to the front surface of a base label or base sheet. The rear surface of the base sheet is coated with an adhesive material used to adhere the base sheet to the surface of an article. In some approaches, the base label extends beyond the edges of the leaflet, and the front surface of the leaflet is overlaid by an overlaminate, or cover sheet which has marginal portions also extending beyond the edges of the leaflet. The rear surface of the cover sheet is coated with a peelable adhesive such that the marginal portions of the rear surface of the cover sheet are adhered to the front surface of the base sheet. In one approach, access to the leaflet is made by peeling the marginal portions of the cover sheet away from the base sheet. In another approach, the cover sheet is formed with a tear line, and access to the leaflet is made by tearing the cover sheet along the tear line.